


Papa Bear

by midnightskydan



Series: Agere Fics [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightskydan/pseuds/midnightskydan
Summary: prompt: yo could u write a little!phil and daddy!dan but instead of calling him daddy he calls him papa? it might sound gross but it’s my fav concept, it sounds so much more pure than daddy does. the kink dd/lg community kinda ruined the word daddy for me. sooo yeah jus some good ol nonsexual lil space w papa instead of daddy :’) ignore this ask if you feel uncomfy, also you don’t have to write this if you don’t want to





	Papa Bear

“Do you want something to call me?” Dan had asked, one of the very rare times at the beginning of their relationship that Phil allowed Dan to see this side of him.

Phil had been in public all day, and he’d complained about his anxiety and lack of energy for it all over text to Dan. Finally returning home, he texted Dan that he was feeling ‘small’ again. Dan knew what he meant and came over, sitting beside him on the ground against the sofa, pulling Phil into his chest, and finally talking this ‘small’ situation out.

He wanted to know how to take care of Phil, how to make him feel safe. He wanted to do everything right.

Phil had buried his face in Dan’s chest but nodded nonetheless. When he was regressed, he saw Dan as this bigger person who made everything okay and took care of him and kept him safe. He was like a carer for Phil in his small mindset, and Phil wanted a word for him that described the trust he put in Dan when he was regressed.

“Do you want to call me 'daddy?’” Dan asked gently.

Phil shook his head harshly. “No,” he murmured decisively, pouting against Dan’s collar.

“Alright, alright, do you already have something you want to call me?” Dan asked, stroking Phil’s shoulder.

Phil was quiet for a moment. “Mhm,” he finally admitted shyly.

Dan smiled at his sheer cuteness, ruffling his hair a little. “What is it?” Dan asked, “You can call me it.”

“S'weird,” Phil murmured.

Dan dropped a kiss to Phil’s head. “It’s not, Philly, you’re just overthinking it. Anything that makes you feel safe and happy when you’re being my tiny little angel, is absolutely okay and not weird at all.”

“Hmph,” Phil argued against Dan’s shoulder.

“Philll,” Dan said, tsking. “You know nothing’s that weird when it comes to you and me. We’re already weird, and that’s okay.”

“M'tell you later,” Phil decided, “M'sleepy. Wanna cuddle n nap,” Phil said, dismissing the conversation for the time being.

Phil hadn’t told Dan straightforwardly, but he began to call Dan by it after that conversation. It started as a soft, “Okay, p-p—” which died on his lips. But eventually, Phil whispered an ever so soft, “I love you, papa,” when he was falling asleep.

Dan had just smiled, kissing him on the forehead. “I love you too, angel.”

Since then Phil had progressively got more and more comfortable with the unconventional pet name he had for his carer. Dan never showed any sort of discomfort with it.

“Papa, papa, papa bearrrr,” Phil said quickly, poking Dan in the arm repeatedly. They’d tacked the bear onto the end due to Dan’s old nickname. “Are you almost done? Are you close?” Phil pestered, poking Dan some more.

Dan was a little annoyed at his game of Fortnite being interrupted, but his lips twitched up in spite of himself. “Just a bit, baby, papa’s in the top 10 and the storm’s closing in.”

“I won this game all by myself you know,” Phil reminded proudly, sitting crisscross beside Dan on the couch.

“Mhm, I remember, baby,” Dan replied.

Phil started to say something else but was cut off when Dan was shot at repeatedly in the game. “Shit!” he exclaimed, trying to find the source of the firing. He attempted to shoot back but was unfortunately killed at #8. “Damn,” he muttered, returning to the game’s lobby before turning off the PlayStation and setting aside the controller.

He looked over at Phil who was pouting and glaring at him. Dan suppressed a smile at his expression. “What?” he asked.

“Papa, you said a no-no word,” Phil said, disapprovingly.

Dan chuckled. “Oh, I’m sorry, angel. I was just sad I lost the game, that’s all.”

“I don’t like no-no words when m'small,” Phil stated. “You have to make up fo’ it,” he decided, happy with himself.

“Excuse me, Mister? Who’s in charge here, hm?” Dan asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Me!” Phil replied, giggling.

Dan gasped. “Where did you get that idea from?”

“You! You do anything I say if I look cute n say pwetty please,” Phil replied.

“I—bpshh—that’s not—” Dan tried to argue.

Phil’s bottom lip jutted out and his eyes widened. “Oh. But papaaaa,” he whined softly.

Dan stared at him. “But—you—” He sighed. “You’re a sneaky little bugger, you know that?”

“Mhm!” Phil replied cheerily. “Papa—Hey, Papa,” he said, voice soft and words slurred.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Dan asked.

“I wan you to feed me an' read to me like you did before,” Phil requested.

“You can’t feed yourself?” Dan teased.

“I like it when you take care a me,” Phil argued. “Pleeease, papa, pweease?”

Dan chuckled. “Of course, angel boy,” he murmured, I’ll get the cereal, you run pick out a story, and we’ll sit right here, alright?“

“Mkay, papa!” Phil said, giggling and rushing off to their onesie closet where the regression things were, including a few of Phil’s favorite smalltime books.

Dan filled a bowl with cereal and returned to the lounge, sitting on the couch. When Phil allowed himself to regress to this small, one of his favorite afternoon things to do was to sit in Dan’s lap, have Dan read him a story, and be fed cereal. He loved to be completely babied, and usually drifted off for a while in Dan’s arms, content in the feeling of being cared for and kept safe.

Phil returned with “Alice in Wonderland.” He handed the book to Dan, who set it to his left. Phil clambered onto Dan’s lap, leaning against the right arm of the sofa and Dan’s right arm as well, sitting sideways in his lap.

Phil held the cereal bowl and Dan opened the book to where they last left off, holding it with his right hand, right arm wrapped around Phil. He used his left hand to feed Phil a scoop of dry cereal, Phil opening his mouth wide, causing Dan to chuckle.

Dan held the book in both hands and began to read. He paused every now and again when Phil’s mouth fell open, asking for another spoonful of cereal.

They made it through a few chapters before the cereal was gone and Phil had begun to sag against Dan’s chest, yawning.

“Sleepy?” Dan asked.

Phil nodded.

“Wanna nap?” Dan asked, stroking Phil’s hair.

“Mhm,” Phil answered, closing his eyes. “Keep readin, papa,” he murmured.

Dan knew he’d have to reread all these pages the next time as Phil’s sleepy brain wouldn’t catch them, but he knew his voice, the hum in his chest, and the steady soft noise was somehow soothing to Phil, and he liked to fall asleep to it.

“I love you, papa,” Phil murmured softly.

Dan paused his reading to murmur a soft. “I love you too, angel.”

When Phil had drifted asleep, Dan put on a show at a soft volume and watched, hand stroking Phil’s hair.

Dan was grateful for the days he could step away to devote himself to Phil, to be Phil’s 'papa bear’ and protect him and care for him. And Phil seemed so soft and small curled up against him. Dan loved him so much. He felt so lucky that Phil allowed him to take part in this part of Phil’s life. In every part of Phil’s life. He got to see Phil small and big, happy and sad, protective and needing protection. Dan wanted it all and was so damn glad he got it all.

**Author's Note:**

> send agere prompts over at [@onesiecloset](https://onesiecloset.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr !


End file.
